(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable valve lift apparatus, and more particularly, to a connecting structure of a variable valve lift apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an internal combustion engine combusts fuel and air received in a combustion chamber to form motive power. In particular, an intake valve is actuated by driving a camshaft when air is suctioned and air enters the combustion chamber while the intake valve is opened. Further, an exhaust valve is actuated by driving the camshaft when air is discharged and air is discharged from the combustion chamber while the exhaust valve is opened.
Meanwhile, an optimal operation of the intake valve or the exhaust valve depends on a revolutions per minute (RPM) of an engine. In other words, an appropriate opening/closing timing of a lift or a valve is controlled based on the RPM of the engine. Accordingly, to implement an appropriate valve operation according to the RPM of the engine, a variable valve lift (VVL) apparatus has been researched, and a valve operates as a different lift depending on the RPM of the engine. In a variable lift apparatus in which a relative position of a cam lob to the camshaft varies among the variable valve lift apparatuses, the variable valve lift apparatus may be stably actuated by adjusting the position of the cam lob.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.